


Friends to Lovers with Something More

by capsheadquaters



Series: Friends to Lovers with Something More [1]
Category: Actors - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: You’ve been best friends since childhood. That line has never blurred. Growing up next to the Padaleckis practically made you an honorary member. You’ve been there for Jared through everything, even when he scored big in Hollywood. It’s always been the same until it all comes crashing.This is just a work of fiction. Gen and the kids do not exist in this. I mean no hate towards them at all!!!
Relationships: Jared Padalecki & Reader, Jared Padalecki x Reader, Jared Padalecki/Reader
Series: Friends to Lovers with Something More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640638
Kudos: 28





	1. Part One

“Yeah you know, it’s funny because we’ll have guest stars come on and they’ll freak when they see me because I’m like six- one and I’ll just look at them and go, wait till you see the other one.”   
“It’s funny too because they’ll see Jensen and be all like awestruck and then they see me and they go holyshit your tall.”

Misha laughed, turning to face Jared and Jensen.   
“Speaking of being tall, I’M TALL TOO!”   
Jensen leaned over Jared, laughing.

“Is that why you’re always so happy when Y/N comes to set?”   
“Yes! Because she is short and when I stand next to her I’m tall!”   
“Dude watch it, you never know when she may just pop out of nowhere and just attack you.”   
👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

I grinned, thanking the crew member who handed me the microphone. Jensen just gave me the perfect place to come onto the stage. I opened the curtain, and everyone started to scream as I stepped onto the stage. 

“He’s right you know, I can just show up anytime anywhere and just jump on your back.”   
As soon as I said that, Jared got out of his chair and leaned down, and I ran forward, stopping short when Jared turned around quickly.   
“Wait, don’t jump! Get on my shoulders instead.”   
He grinned, and I shook my head, laughing as I did what he said. Jensen had got up, helping me onto Jared’s shoulders and once we were steady, Jared stood up, turning to face Misha. I brought the microphone up to my mouth, laughing at Misha.

“Who’s short now Misha?”   
Everyone laughed and Misha shrugged.

“I’d say you but I feel like Jared would just ram into me.”   
Jared nodded and I laughed, placing my hands on top of Jared’s head.

“What’re you doing here anyway? I thought Jared said you couldn’t make this con?”   
I nodded, taking Jared’s beanie off and putting it on my head as I did.   
“Yeah, but you know, I’ve always made it to a con and I wasn’t about to miss this con just because my boss gave me an ultimatum. I love you guys too much to miss it.”

The fans started to scream and Jared took the opportunity to look up at me giving me a funny look.

“Your boss gave you an ultimatum?”

I nodded, moving the microphone away from us both.   
“Yeah but I can tell you about it later, right now you have fans.”   
He nodded, leaning back to look out at the floor. 

“Alright where were we for the questions? Over here? Ok.”   
A young girl wearing a supernatural shirt walked up to a microphone, a shy smile on her face. 

“Hi, my name is Sarah.”   
“Hi Sarah.”   
“Hi sweetheart.”   
“Hello.”    
“My question is actually for all of you”   
“Yes! Finally!”   
I laughed, shaking my head as I ran my fingers through Jared’s hair. I heard Jared hum, and I giggled as he moved to follow my hands.

“I was wondering what it was like when Y/N first came to set in season one?”   
“Oh my god.”

I hid behind my hands, feeling Jared’s shoulders shake with laughter. Jensen turned, grinning as he looked up at me.

“This is great, really it is.”   
“Well this has nothing to do with me. I wasn’t there when Y/N came to set the first time. I wasn’t even in season one!”   
Everyone laughed, and I brought the microphone up to my mouth.

“Well, maybe not but you can talk about the first time I met you.”   
Misha nodded, leaning forward so his arm was resting on his leg.

“True.”   
I laughed, shaking my head. I patted Jared’s head causing him to look up at me.

“Well, are you going to answer Sarah’s question or not? Because I actually want to hear what you two yahoos have to say.”

“I’ll start, so when I first met Y/N it was just a quick “hello” and then she was gone laughing. And then this giant puppy was yelling behind her telling her to stop. It was amazing.”   
“It was not! I specifically told Y/N not to do anything that would embarrass me because you know, it was my first day at a new job and I didn’t want anything to go wrong. And she did the complete opposite.”   
“Dude what’s the worst they could’ve done? Fire you after hiring you?”   
Jensen doubled over in laughter.

“That’s the same exact thing she said to Jared when he finally managed to catch her. It was hilarious because as soon as he stopped talking, Y/N took off running and she continued doing what she was doing and Jared couldn’t go after her then because we got called to start filming.”   
“Is that why we saw so much of Y/N in the season one blooper reel?”   
I grinned, nodding.

“Sure is. That was a very fun day on set for me. I arrived on set with Jared, and as soon as we got out of the car that was sent, he was whisked away. They left me all by myself and I got curious. So I did what any sane person would do, I went exploring. Any person I came across I spoke to, and then I was off. Jared caught sight of me when he and Jensen had left the makeup trailer. He tried to come after me then but they were whisked away then. So I continued on my way. It was so much fun too. I’m pretty sure I heard someone call me an overly excited puppy because I was literally bouncing around the place. I would stop, say hello, then move on and mess with something that caught my attention and then I would do it all over again. Jared finally caught up to me after they took a break after filming, I think it was five scenes?”   
Jensen held up a finger, leaning forward in his seat as he did.

“Now understand that Jared only managed to catch Y/N because she got distracted by the craft services. She had a plate on each arm that was filled with different kinds of food and when Jared came up to her, he actually scared her which caused her to drop both plates of food. She got so mad, and Jared took off running. Thinking about it now, I don’t think Jared got to eat at all that day because Y/N would just pop out of nowhere and start chasing him, throwing grapes at him as she did. It was hilarious.”   
“No it wasn’t! I was scared that Y/N was going to get me fired. She was literally running around like a maniac and it seemed like she was bothering everyone. After she would go up to someone, I would go up to them and apologize for her.”

I pulled on Jared’s hair, causing him to lean back to look at me.

“You did not!”

Jared grinned, nodding his head.

“Sure did. It was my first day at a new job! I didn’t want anything to go wrong!”

“Childish you are, childish.”

“Wait Y/N, continue with your story. You didn’t get to the part when you met Jensen.”   
I nodded, smiling down at Misha. 

“Ok, so it was after the third break when I saw Jensen was getting his makeup touched up for the next scene. And it was funny because I had ran past him like six times already and this idiot was chasing me so I ran by him and just stopped. I said hello, told him who I was and then I started to laugh because I could hear Jared falling and cursing. I took off running again, and Jared managed to fall again and I was just gone. I fell to the ground laughing because he was literally a large puppy who couldn’t walk or run. It was hilarious.”   
“What about when you met Misha?”   
“Girl let me tell you, when I first met Misha he scared the absolute shit out of me.”   
There was a collective gasp while the boys laughed and I held a hand up.

“Now wait a second before you all start to crucify me. You got to understand, Misha the person and Misha the actor, two totally different people. I met him at the craft services and one of these two idiots put him up to this, which at the time I did not know. So when I turned around Misha was standing there decked out in this really weird ass costume and makeup. And when he spoke, he used some weird ass messed up actent and it scared me half to death. I dropped the plate of food I had and I took off running towards Jared. I was either by Jared’s side or Cliff’s side for the rest of the day. It wasn’t until they were done filming that Misha came over to talk to me again. He apologized for how he acted earlier that day and I told him everything was fine and then the rest is history.”

  
  



	2. Part Two

The panel was supposed to last another hour, and I had left twenty minutes after I had joined the boys on stage. It was more like I was escorted off stage after I had fell off of Jared’s shoulders. Jared was falling asleep due to me running my fingers through his hair and I had adjusted myself on his shoulders, which caused Jared to jump and me to fall.

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

_ I could feel Jared dozing off. He does it all the time whenever I run my fingers through his hair. My legs were starting to fall asleep so I held onto his shoulders, moving a little so I could wake up my legs. I didn’t realize however that Jared would jump awake, causing me to lose balance and start to fall backwards. I gasped, my arms attempting to grab into Jared’s shoulders. _

_ “Shit fuck!” _

_ I landed with a harsh thud, my head bouncing in the stage and I closed my eyes. _

_ “Owww.” _

_ There was a collective of gasps and Jared turned around quickly, dropping to his knees as Jensen and Misha jumped out of their seats.  _

_ “Shit Y/N are you ok?” _

_ “Oh my god Y/N! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean-“ _

_ I gasped, my eyes opening. I was greeted with three giants looking down at me, each with a worried expression. _

_ “Are you ok Y/N?” _

_ I nodded, wincing as I did. _

_ “Yeah, yeah I’m good. Help me up?” _

_ They nodded, each grabbing my arm and someone standing behind me. They helped me stand, and I was immediately hit with dizziness. Jared wrapped a hand around my waist, helping me into his chair. One of the crew members has brought another chair for Jared and he set it beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He leaned down to my ear, giving me a half hug as he did. _

_ “I really am sorry Y/N/N, I didn’t mean to-“ _

_ “Jared it’s ok. I know you didn’t mean to so stop worrying.” _

_ He nodded, and the boys started to answer some more questions. My head was hurting, and the bright lights shining on the stage was hurting my eyes. I laid my head on Jared’s shoulder, closing my eyes. I tried to block everything out, but it was just to much. I sat up, taping Jared’s thigh. He turned, looking down at me with worry in his eyes. He moved his microphone away, leaning down towards me. _

_ “You ok?” _

_ I shook my head, looking up Jared. _

_ “I don’t feel so good. I think I need to lay down.” _

_ He nodded, turning to face Jensen and telling Jensen something. He took Jared’s microphone from him and Jared jumped up, helping me up and towards the back of the stage. He moved the curtain out of the way and Cliff was there to greet us. Cliff took us to the green room and Jared helped me lay down on the couch. He took his jacket off and placed it over me, telling me he would be back soon. I nodded, closing my eyes. I heard Jared and Cliff talking before the door was shit and the lights were turned off. _

_ “You just rest Y/N, I’ll be here until Jared gets back.” _

_ I mumbled something incoherently, letting the sleep consume me. _

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

Jared walked back onto the stage, the crowd screaming as he did. A fan walked up, saying hello to all the boys.

“Hi, I was just wondering if everything is ok with Y/N? She looked a little pale when she was on stage.”

Jared nodded, taking the microphone from Jensen.

“I hope so. She said she wasn’t feeling so good and wanted to lay down so I took her back to the green room. Cliff is staying with her and she’s laying on the couch with the lights off.”

The fan nodded, her fingers twitching.

“I know I’m a fan, but I work at a hospital and Y/N could have a concussion. It looked like she hit her head hard, and no offense but you are really tall. It might be best that you guys take Y/N to the hospital. If she does have a concussion, if it’s left untreated she could lose consciousness, dizziness, ringing in the ears, nausea, and severe headache.”

Jared nodded, a grim smile on his face. 

“Thank you, I plan on cutting my appearance on this panel short. I wanted to answer a few more questions before we make any decisions. Cliff is watching Y/N closely, and he’s checking on her. But thank you, again.”

The fan nodded, saying goodbye to the boys. Jared’s phone went off and he took it out, reading the text.

_ Cliff: I don’t want you to freak out when you come back to the green room and we’re not in there, Y/N has been complaining about her head hurting and every time she’s woken up she’s thrown up. I’m taking her to the hospital and if you want to come you need to meet us at the exit. _

Jared immediately grew worried, turning towards Jensen.

“Cliff is taking Y/N to the hospital, I need to go with.”

Jensen nodded, moving his microphone away.

“Go, say goodbye to the fans and keep me updated.”

“I will.”

Jared turned towards the crowd, bringing the microphone up to his mouth.

“So Cliff just texted me and he’s taking Y/N to the hospital. I’m going to go with, so I’m sure the con executives will refund you for any photo ops and autographs with me. I had a lot of fun and it’s always great to come to Virginia! Thank you!”

He blew a kiss out to the crowd, jumping off his chair and made his way to the back of the stage. A crew member was there to take his microphone and then his con handler came and took him to the green room. He thanked them, opening the door and seeing Y/N on the floor, hunched over the trash can. Cliff was standing behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back. Jared shut the door, walking over to them. Cliff looked up, a grimace on his face.

“This is the eighth time she’s woken up, and it’s only about three minutes before she has to throw up. I was planning on waiting till she was settled before we made our way to the car.”

Jared nodded, and Y/N leaned back on her haunches, her head rolling onto Cliffs shoulder.

“You ready to try to get up?”

“Yeah.”

Cliff and Jared stood on either side of Y/N and they moved slowly, and once Y/N was standing she started to fall again. Jared caught her, and Y/N closed her eyes.

“To dizzy.”

Jared nodded, moving so his arm was under her knees and behind her back. He lifted her up, Y/N’s head rolling into his chest.

“Let’s get her to the hospital.”

Cliff nodded, grabbing Y/N’s and Jared’s stuff, and leading Jared towards the exit where the car was already waiting for them. Cliff opened the car door, and Jared climbed in, moving Y/N so she was more comfortable. Jared kept looking at Y/N, worry taking over.

“I didn’t mean to jump. Her moving woke me up and for a second, I forgot she was sitting on my shoulders and when I felt the weight, it scared me so I jumped.”

Cliff looked in the rearview mirror, seeing tears in Jared’s eyes.

“Jared, Y/N knows it’s not your fault. It was just an accident, and Y/N is going to be ok. She’s a strong girl, you’ve got to give her some credit, I mean she’s dealt with you for years now.”

Jared laughed, wiping his face as they pulled up to the hospital.

  
  



	3. Part Three

The doctors said Y/N had a mild concussion and that she was only sleeping. They wanted to keep her until she woke up, and then they would make a decision from there. Cliff had called Jensen, letting him know what the doctors said and Jensen has told him that the con executives had already went ahead and canceled Jared’s panel for tomorrow and they would make a decision about the photo ops and autographs after they heard from Jared. It wasn’t long after Cliff had came back into the room that Y/N started to wake up. 

“Jared?”

Jared smiled, sitting up from the bed and rubbing his hand through his hair.

“Hey sleepyhead.”

“What happened?”

“We’re at the hospital. You woke up eight times throwing up and complaining that your head was hurting. We brought you here and you’ve been asleep since we arrived. The doctor looked you over and said that you have a mild concussion. They want to look you over one more time before they decide if they want to keep you overnight or not.”

“Ok.”

Neither noticed that Cliff had left the room until the door opened again, Cliff and the doctor walking in. The doctor smiled, walking beside the bed.

“Good evening Y/N. How are you feeling?”   
“I’m still a little tired.”   
“Do you feel like your dizzy, need to vomit?”

“No, though that may change when I go to like sit up or stand.”   
The doctor nodded, writing something down before placing the clipboard on the bed.

“Alright, well lets have you sit up with your legs across the bed and then we’ll go from there ok?”   
Nodding, the doctor pressed the button that made the bed sit up. Jared helped me move to sit up.

“How are you feeling?”   
I nodded, looking up at the doctor.

“I feel ok.”   
“Nothing hurts? No dizziness?”   
Shaking my head, I smiled slightly at the doctor.

“Nope, nothing. I feel good.”

The doctor smiled, writing something on my chart before he nodded, clicking his pen.

“Alright, well if everything is ok, then I see no point in keeping you overnight.”

“So I can go home then?”

The doctor nodded, smiling as he walked towards the door.

“ Yes, you can go home. I’ll send in a nurse with your discharge papers.”   
“Thank you.”   
He nodded, closing the door behind him. Cliff got up, grabbing a duffel bag and placing it beside me on the bed.

“I figured you would want to change into something more comfortable so I stopped by the hotel and got you a few things.”   
I smiled, thanking Cliff as he got up, pulling his phone out of his pocket and walked outside the room. Jared looked up at me, and I grinned, unzipping the duffel bag.

“Are you gonna stay or?”

Jared shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

“I’m gonna stay, in case you need any help.”

“Alright, well, in that case can you untie the strings? I can’t reach them.”

Jared nodded eagerly, jumping up and moving behind me, untying the strings. I pulled out the pair of black leggings, bending over and pulling the leggings on. I lifted my hips when I couldn’t pull the leggings up anymore, not realizing I had flashed Jared my butt in the process. I pulled out the grey tshirt, turning my head to see Jared blushing.

“Are you gonna turn around or?”

“Oh yeah, yeah.”

He turned around, rubbing his neck and I laughed, pushing the sleeves of the gown down and pulling the shirt on.

“Ok, you can turn around now.”

Jared walked over, kneeling in front of me and putting on my tennis shoes.

“I’m not helpless you know.”

Jared looked up at me, grinning.

“I know, but your my best friend, and you scared me.”

“Alright.”

Jared stood up, walking over to the door and sticking his head, telling Cliff he could come back in. Jared turned, and Cliff followed him in, a nurse pushing a wheelchair in behind them both.

“I hear someone is ready to be discharged.”   
I smiled at the nurse, nodding my head.

“Yeah, you gonna help me bust out of here?”

The nurse laughed, handing me the papers and telling me where to sign them in.

“The doctor was right, you are a little spit fire.”

I grinned, handing her back the clipboard.

“Alright, let’s get you in the wheelchair and then you can be on your way.”

I nodded, pushing myself off the bed slowly. Jared came to stand beside me, one of his sweatshirts in his hands.

“I figured you may get cold so-”   
I smiled up at him, holding onto his forearm.

“Help me put it on?”   
He nodded, helping me put the sleeves on and pull it over my head. He helped me walk over to the wheelchair, and I sat down, grinning up at him when he put sunglasses on my face and a hat on my head.

“You know how the fans get, and everyone saw the fall you took.”   
“Yeah, cuz your a flipping moose giant.”   
Jared laughed, grabbing the duffel bag and slinging it on his shoulder as he walked beside me, the nurse pushing the wheelchair as Cliff pulled the car around. 

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”   
“Says you!”

Jared put on a hat and sunglasses, pulling the hood of the hoodie up over the hat he had given. Jared was right, as soon as we got outside, fans and paparazzi were there, calling out for us. Cliff had parked the car as close as he could, and he got out, coming over and clearing a path for us. Cliff opened the back door, and Jared helped me stand and get into the back while Cliff helped the nurse get back inside safely. When Cliff got back, he drove off, taking us to the hotel. 

“Crazy people.”   
Jared grinned, turning to face me.

“I feel like you’re forgetting a word in there.”

“What? Ass?”   
Jared laughed, nodding his head.

“Yes, crazy ass people.”

We got to the hotel, and luckily there wasn’t a lot of people there so we were able to get to the floor the producers had reserved for the con. Jared took me to his room despite my protests that I could stay in my own room. When we got inside, Jared placed me on his bed, handing me the room service menu and telling me to order something for us both while he went to go grab a few things from my room. I handed him my key card, picking up the hotel phone as I did. When Jared came back, the room service had came and Jared got it, placing it at the foot of the bed as he grabbed the tv remote, pulling up netflix.

“Where’s Jensven at?”   
“Out, I think. He said he’d stop by later to check on you so until then, we’re having a lazy day.”

I smiled, looking up at him.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

  
  



	4. Part Four

Lazy days were something we came up with when we were younger whenever one of us was sick. Whoever wasn’t sick would bring all kinds of things the one who was sick liked, snacks, movies, toys. Now it had evolved to whenever one was feeling down. We would still bring snacks and movies, with the exception that we would also bring their favorite beer, or wine. 

“When is Jensen getting here?”   
Jared shrugged, reaching over for his phone.

“Don’t know, he shoulda been here by now.”   
No sooner had he said the words did his door open, and Jensen came in with bags in one hand. I grinned up at him, hitting him with a balled up wrapper.

“What took you so long?”   
He sat the bags at the end of the bed, shooting me a look.

“Guess you don’t want these snacks then.”   
“No, gimmie gimmie!”   
He laughed, tossing me and pack for F/C and a pack of gummy bears to Jared. Jared tore the bag open, handing me a red one. Jensen sat at the edge of the bed, reaching into the bag and pulling out a soda.

“How are you feeling kid?”   
I huffed, kicking his thigh.

“I am not a kid!”   
He laughed, patting my leg.

“Say’s you now answer my question.”   
I shrugged, opening my bag of candy.

“I’m okay.”   
“She has a mild concussion.”

I elbowed Jared in the side, shaking my head when I saw how much candy he had already eaten. 

“Seriously Jare?”   
He shrugged, handing me another gummy bear.

“You wouldn’t have told him.”   
“I would’ve.”   
He made a face, and I huffed.

“Eventually.”   
Jensen laughed, shaking his head.

“So what are we watching?”

“Definitely not anything of yalls.”   
I grinned, handing Jared a piece of my candy as he tossed the empty bag at Jensen who tossed him another bag.

“Rude.”   
“Uncalled for.”   
👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

*One Week Later*

The con executives were willing to work with Jared after the con mishap, so Jared had left two days after to do a redo of his con. Now we were all waiting to board the airplane that would take us back to Vancouver. We had already ran into a few fans, some wanting pictures with just the boys, some wanting me in the pictures as well. I was sitting across from Cliff, tugging Jared hoodie on as the boys were finishing up with the fans.

“Are you ready to go home?”   
I pulled the hood of my head, running my hand through my hair.

“Hell yes. I love travelling with you guys but I feel like I kinda ruined this con.”   
“Y/N-”   
The boys threw themselves down in the chairs on either side of me, Jensen huffing as I handed him his hat and sunglasses.

“I refuse to take anymore pictures. I thought since we had to wake up at three there’d be no one here.”   
I laughed, shaking my head as Jared tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Is that mine?”

Cliff laughed, shaking his head.   
“Why ask if you already know the answer?”

I grinned, thumping Jensen on the arm.

“Maybe if you hadn’t of thought no one else would’ve been here, there probably wouldn’t have been this many people.”   
He glared at me and I laughed, grabbing my bag when they called our plane to board. Cliff walked behind us with Jensen leading, Jared walking beside me.

“You’re wearing my hoodie.”   
I shrugged, placing my phone in the hoodie pocket.

“It’s not the first time, won’t be the last.”   
“Yeah, but it’s the one I was wearing.”   
“Your point?”

“It’s my favorite.”   
I grinned, shaking my head sitting across from Jensen as Jared sat down beside me.

“Still don’t see what your point is.”   
“What if I get cold?”   
Jensen placed his glasses and hat in his carry on as he shot Jared a look.

“Dude, shut up.”   
“Wha-”   
“She always steals your clothes and you have like three other hoodies in your bag, so what difference does it make if she’s wearing that one? It’s not the first time she’s worn it, undoubtedly won’t be the last either.”   
I grinned as Jared huffed, looking like a sad puppy.

“Cheer up puppy. If you get cold I’ll give it back, I have a blanket in my bag so I’ll be fine.”   
Jared huffed, and Jensen and Cliff laughed. Jensen put his headphones on and Cliff closed his eyes as I leaned closer to Jared.

“If you really want it back, I’ll give it to you.”   
He shook his head smiling.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just grumpy because we had to wake up so early.”   
“Yeah, but by now you both should both be used to all these crazy times.”

“Yeah, hey you said something at the con before everything happened that your boss gave you an ultimatum?”   
I sighed, leaning back in my chair.

“Yeah he did.”   
“And? Are you going to tell me about it?”   
“Just know that you’ll be seeing a lot more of me.”   
“What? Why?”   
“I quit.”   
He turned in his chair, shock written on his face.

“You what?!”   
“I quit.”   
“Why? It wasn’t because of me was it?”   
I shook my head, a small smile on my face.

“No, no it was because he was an ass and it was just time to quit.”   
“Y/N-”   
“Jare I love you but if you don’t shut up about I’m going to hit you.”   
“Right, sorry.”   
I grinned, leaning on his shoulder.

“Just try to get some sleep. We’ve got a thirteen hour flight ahead of us.”   
“What’re you gonna do?”   
“Sleep.”   
👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

*Jared’s View* (Set before they board the plane)   
My phone wouldn’t stop going off while I was in the shower, so once I had got out and got dressed, I had unlocked my phone, opening twitter. It was filled with videos from the con, most of them of when Y/N had fell off my shoulders and a few were of me leaving the con. I read through the comments on some, shaking my head as I did.

_ ~Are they dating yet? Because they act like they’re dating all the time.  _

_ ~Did you see the way he reacted when she fell? I wish someone would look at me the way he’s looking at her! _

_ ~~OMG he has literal heart eyes right now it’s so cute. _

One of the messages had a continuation to it so I clicked on it, scrolling to the top of the thread.

_ How do they act like a couple? They just seem like really close friends to me. _

_ ~Couples: hold hands with each other, has cute lovey dovey nicknames, wears the others clothes, spends most of their time talking about the other. Best friends: just don’t do that _

_ ~~So what if she wears his beanies or his hoodies? I think it’s sweet _

_ ~~~They have a point, only couples do that sorta thing. _

_ ~~~~So just because she wears his hoodies and beanies that automatically makes them a couple? That’s just stupid. _

“Jared I’m coming in so you better be out of bed this time!”

I shut my phone off, tossing it on the other side of the bed as I got up and walking over to the small desk in my room.

“Hey lookie there! You’re actually out of bed!”   
I turned when Y/N came in, smiling at her.

“Hardy-har-har. You’re hilarious.”   
“I know!”   
I laughed, shaking my head as she sat her tumblr down on the nightstand before she jumped onto my bed. She had her hair thrown up into a messy bun, one of my hoodies on and a pair of leggings. 

“Is that my hoodie?”   
“Yup, sure is.”   
“I’ve been looking for that one for like ever!”   
“I know, but it’s supppper comfy!”

“You are way to hyper this early.”   
She grinned, flipping over on her stomach with her head on her hands as she stared at me.

“I’ve had like twelve cups of coffee piled to the brim with sugar.”   
“Oh my god, this is going to be a long trip.”   
“It’ll be fun though!”

I laughed, shaking my head.

“Come on, lets get some food in you and then we’ll meet up with Jensen and Cliff.”   
“Sounds good to me!”   
She jumped up off the bed, running towards the door.

“Y/N, Y/N wait up!”

I had to chase after her, managing to grab her before she got on the elevator.

“Are you sure you only had twelve cups cause I swear you act like you’ve had a hell of a lot more.”   
“It was only twelve. At least, I’m pretty sure it was only twelve. You know that might’ve been the number where I lost count.”   
I shook my head, laughing as she started to mumble to herself. 

“Hey, what’s in your tumblr?”   
“Coffee duh.”   
“You don’t need anymore coffee Y/N.”

I went to take it away from her when she jumped back running towards the front of the elevator.

“Yes I do!”   
“Y/N, come on, please?”   
“No!”

“Alright, you can keep it, but it’s your last cup okay?”   
“Fine.”

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

*On The Plane*   
“Hey Jensen?”   
“Yeah?”   
“How much do you love me?”   
He laughed, and I had to stop myself from waking up.

“What’d you want Y/N?”   
“Will you please, pleasssse get me a cup of coffee? I’ll love you forever!”   
“You already love me forever.”   
I heard Jensen getting up, so I decided now was a good time to wake up.

“Don’t you dare.”   
I opened my eyes, seeing Y/N glaring at me and Jensen laughing. 

“Come on Jare it’s out of my system now please can I have a cup? You know I can’t ever sleep on planes, I need coffee!”   
“No Y/N, you still don’t even know how much you’ve already had. You don’t need anymore.”   
“Please Jare, please?”   
She turned to face me completely, her bottom lip sticking out as she did her puppy dog eyes.

“Please?”   
Jensen laughed, moving to get up.

“Don’t know why you’re fighting her Jared. You know you’re gonna cave.”   
Jensen came back with a small cup of coffee, handing it to Y/N.

“Thank you! Love you!”   
“Coffee addict.”   
She grinned, sticking her tongue out at Jensen as he sat back down.

“Coffee dealer.”

Cliff started to laugh, and I shook my head, grabbing the cup from Y/N and drinking the rest of it.

“Hey!”   
She went to reach for it when Cliff stopped us.

“Alright children, cut it out.”   
Jensen started to laugh, coughing when Cliff elbowed him in the side.

“What are the plans for when we land? I need to know now so I can have arrangements made.”   
“Food, sleep and more food. In that order.”   
I laughed at the seriousness on Y/N’s face, shaking my head as she glared at me. 

“Just take us home Cliff, I can feed Y/N there.”   
“Jensen?”   
Jensen shrugged, trying not to laugh as Y/N pouted and glared at me.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Not to me! I need food!”   
“I’ll feed you when we get to my place okay?”   
“It better be good.”   
“It will be, promise.”

  
  



	5. Extra: First Day on Set

“Y/N, Y/N come on wake up.”   
I groaned, rolling over and grabbing my extra pillow, yanking it over my head.

“No, go away.”   
“Y/N come on, the car’s on it’s way and if you want to come with then you need to get up.”

I groaned, turning away from Jared when he yanked my pillow off me.

“Seriously?”

Jared crossed his arms over his chest, nodding. I rolled my eyes, turning onto my back.

“There better be coffee ready.”   
Jared grinned, nodding.

“There is, freshly brewed, now come on.”

I huffed as Jared pulled me up, gently pushing me towards the bathroom.

“I need some clothes you dimwit!”

Jared pointed towards the counter, grinning.

“Already done. Now take your shower and get dressed.”

I stuck my tongue out at him as he closed the door. I took a quick shower, towel drying my hair and throwing it into a messy ponytail. I put on some simple makeup, not really putting an effort in considering how early it was. Jared was already waiting for me when I came down, a cup of coffee in his hands as he held my phone and bag out towards me.

“Alright, you got everything you need right?”   
“Well I don’t know considering you’re basically ushering me out the door.”

Jared made a face, sighing.   
“Y/N.”

I laughed, shaking my head as I took the coffee from him, walking out the door.

“I’m just kidding Jare. If I need anything I can just come back, okay?”   
He nodded, locking the door. I stifled a laugh as we walked towards the black sedan that was parked out front, a man getting out and opening the door for us.

“Thank you.”

Jared sat beside me, sitting my bag in his lap as he closed the door.

“Okay Y/N, ground rules.”   
I rolled my eyes, drinking some of my coffee.

“Do I look like a child to you?”

Jared sat me with a look causing me to grin.

“Yes because you act like one.”

I rolled my eyes, huffing.

“Whatever.”

“This is important Y/N. This is my first day and this could be a big break for me! I can’t afford for anything to go wrong.”

I nodded, turning to face him with a cheeky smile. 

“I promise not to do anything that’ll get you in trouble.”   
“Thank you.”   
👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

When we got to set, Jared was taken by a girl named Hannah who introduced herself as a p.a. I was left to myself, and Jared still had my bag and somehow my coffee so I just started to walk around. There wasn’t a lot of people until I got closer to the middle of the set, and since no one was watching me, I decided to go and say hello to them.

“Hi Hannah!”   
Hannah turned to face me, smiling.

“Hello Y/N.”   
“You know my name?”   
She nodded, handing me a badge.

“Mr. Padalecki told me about you and while you’re on set, you’ll need to keep this badge on you so security doesn’t kick you out.”   
“Ok, thank you!”   
I ran around set, sometimes I’d see Jared’s mop of hair before I’d go a different way. 

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

“Y/N!”   
I turned, seeing Jared running towards me, two men behind him.

“Uh, shit.”   
I took off, moving between the tables and people, before I found the trailers, running between them.

“Y/N get back here!”

I shook my head, running behind one of the trailers, leaning against it.   
“Nope!”

I laughed as one of the set workers motioned for me to go towards the tents. I waved to them in thanks, booking it for the tents.

“Y/N!”

I laughed, following where the workers were pointing for me to go, saying hello and thank you to them as I passed.

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

Jared was still filming when they brought out some food, Hannah coming up to me when I was coming out of one of the guest trailers, showing me where the food was.

“Thank you.”   
“Of course. Jared and Jensen should be finished filming shortly.”   
I made a face, grabbing a plate.

“Jensen?”

“He’s playing Jared’s brother in the show.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Take whatever you want, there won’t be anything left once they finish filming.

I nodded, thanking her.Hannah smiled, squeezing my shoulder as someone called her. Everything looked so good so I started to put a little bit of everything on there, grabbing a second plate and filling it.

“Y/N.”

I jumped, the plates in my hands soaring in the air, landing in a heap in front of me. I turned, seeing Jared standing there, his arms held up in front of him.

“Y/N, Y/N no, come on.”

I tilted my head to the side, looking back at my food and then back at Jared.

“Dude, run.”

Jared nodded, turning on his heel and running towards the trailers. I huffed, running after him.

“I wouldn’t have run Jare.”

“Come on Y/N I’m sorry!”

“Padalecki, we need you on set!”

I grinned, watching as Jared followed the p.a back to set. I turned, making my way back to the food tables, grabbing a cup and filling it with grapes. Jared was filming two more scenes, and I looked around set, seeing someone at the makeup tent that I hadn’t said hello to yet. I walked up to him, smiling at him when he looked up, meeting my eyes in the mirror, his face breaking out into a grin.

“You must be the puppy.”

“Puppy?”

“It’s what everyone’s been calling you.”   
“Why?”   
“My guess is cause you’ve been running around all day.”   
“How do you know that?”

He laughed, nodding.

“My names Jensen, I play Dean in the show.”   
“Dean?”   
“Jared’s older brother.”

I nodded, turning when I heard a crash.

“Got to go.”

I heard Jensen laughing as I took off, laughing when I heard a loud crash. I turned, seeing Jared on the ground, tangled up in some wire. I fell to the ground laughing, watching as Hannah and Luke went over to help him. 

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

I already said hello to everyone on the set, except for those who were actually filming but I figured I could say hello to them when they were finished. I saw Jared out the corner of my eye and I grinned, grabbing the cup of grapes and walking up behind him. He had just grabbed a plate and I grinned, grabbing a grape and throwing it at him. It hit his neck, causing him to jump, turning towards me.

“Y/N!”

I grinned, grabbing another grape and throwing it at him. He ducked, turning to look at me before he took off running. I laughed, chasing after him.

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

  
  



	6. Part Five

I threw myself onto Jared’s bed, cutting the tv on while he was on the phone. I looked up when Jared came into view, smiling.

“Food, I was promised food.”   
“It’s on it’s way.”   
“On it’s way?”   
Jared nodded, moving to lay beside me.

“I called in.”   
“Where to?”

“Figured you’d want F/F. It’ll be here shortly.”   
I nodded, moving around to get comfortable.

“Stay still would you?”

I laughed, shaking my head.

“Nope.”

Jared grinned, shaking his head. I turned towards Jared, pushing my hair out of my face so I could see him.

“So do you want to talk about what’s been bothering you all day or am I just supposed to pretend it didn’t happen?” 

Jared turned towards the tv, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nothing happened.”

“Well clearly something did or else you wouldn’t be pouting. Which you’ve been doing, all day.”

I tilted my head to the side, making a face.

“Well technically you were being grouchy on the plane but it was early so I’ll let it slide.”

I flipped onto my front, poking his thigh.

“So? What’s wrong?”

He huffed, kicking his leg out.

“Quit that.”

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Quit poking me.”

“Tell me what’s been bothering you.”

“I thought you said you’d pretend it didn’t happen?”

I shrugged, grinning up at him.

“When have you ever known me to just let something go?”

“Never.”   
“Okay then.”

Jared huffed, pouting.

“Sooo?”

The doorbell went off, Jared jumping off the bed and basically running out of the room.

“That’s supper!”

I huffed, turning.

“Jared! You can’t just ignore me!”

“Yes I can!”

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him as he kicked the door closed.

“You’re a child.”

He grinned, sitting the food on the bed.

“And yet you love me anyway.”

I huffed, rolling my eyes.

“Debatable.”

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

Jared was attentively watching the movie, effectively ignoring me. It had been an hour, an hour of me staring and poking Jared, and he still hadn’t responded.

“Jared.”

I huffed when he didn’t respond, poking him harder.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki if you don’t answer me-”   
“What’re you going to do?”

“Sit on you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah right.”

I gasped, sitting up and kicking the blanket off, crawling towards jared and sitting down on his legs, crossing my arms over my chest, tilting my head to the side.

“You were saying?”   
“Y/N come on.”

“Nope. I’m your best friend, right?”

“Debatable.”

I gasped, hitting his arm.

“Rude. But I’m your best friend, you’re supposed to be able to tell me things.”

He huffed, unfolding his arms and leaning up, pulling his phone from his pocket. He held it out towards me, causing me to make a face.

“Go to twitter.”

I took his phone from him, unlocking it and putting his password in, opening twitter. It was already on a post, and I made a face, reading some of the comments.

“Jared this is, is this what you’ve been thinking about?”   
He nodded, clenching his jaw.

“Jared, Jared look at me.”

He shook his head, causing me to sigh. I shut his phone off, placing it on his leg as I reached forward, grabbing his jaw, turning him towards me.

“This is all stupid, okay? We’re friends, best friends, might as well be twins the way we act, they’re all just jealous. They have been since they found out about me. This is nothing new. Don’t read into it, don’t give them fuel to the fire, just, just ignore it. We know what we are, they don’t. So just don’t pay them any attention okay?”

He nodded, smiling.

“Okay.”

“Good.”

I let his jaw go, laughing when he flipped me to my side, pulling me back into his chest.

“What’re we doing?”

“Watching the movie.”   
He squeezed my middle, causing me to sigh.

“Okay.”

  
  



	7. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taking some time but I'm slowly getting through my series! This ones short to so it could be seen as a filler.

“So what’re we doing today?”

“You’re gonna tell me about that ultimatum your boss gave you.”

I titled my head to the side, not bothering to look up from my phone. 

“We were gonna talk about that?”

Jared huffed, nodding.

“Yup.”   
Jared turned towards me, reaching out and grabbing my phone, putting it in his back pocket. 

“Hey!”

Jared tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well?”

I huffed, slightly shaking my head.

“It wasn’t much. He was tired of me taking off every year for two weeks. He said it was either you or the job. I told him to fuck off and I left. Went straight to the airport.”

Jared sighed, dropping his arms.

“You didn’t have to come. I wasn’t expecting you to anyway.”

“I know but it’s tradition. I’ve been to every con, I wasn’t about to just not come. Besides, I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“Yeah but you loved that job.”

I shrugged, leaning back against the arm rest.

“Not enough to have to deal with him everyday. I’ve got enough saved up where I can literally do nothing. I can hang out with you and Jensen more.”

“Y/N-”

I shook my head, kicking my leg out, kicking his thigh.

“Jared stop. I’m not upset about it. I’m not worrying about it. So there’s no need for you to worry about it. Besides, if I really wanted to, I could do some freelance. Work at home, or here for that matter. Hell I could probably even create my own business. I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah but-”   
“Dude shut up. This is why I didn’t want to tell you in the first place. I didn’t want you to worry.”   
“You're my best friend, of course I’ll worry about you.”   
I grinned, tilting my head to the side.

“I thought Jensen was your best friend?”

He laughed, shaking his head.

“You’re never going to let that go are you?”   
I grinned, popping the “p.”

“Nope.”

  
  



End file.
